Piezas por unir
by LP Luna Phantom
Summary: Serie de documentos varios que nos permitirán armar el rompecabezas de las vidas de Arnold y Helga después de la infancia.
1. Invitación

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hey Arnold! y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Craig Bartlett._

* * *

**Piezas por unir**  
_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

**Prefacio: Invitación**

…de verdad me haría muy feliz.

Asiste a mi boda, por favor.

Sé que han pasado años desde la última vez que nos vimos, pero me gustaría que estuvieras ahí. Estoy consiente de cuáles eran nuestros sentimientos cuando nos separamos, pero estoy seguro de que volver a vernos no será tan difícil y no dudo de que entre nosotros pueda estar abierta la posibilidad de tener otra vez una buena amistad.

Te quiero mucho, amiga, no lo olvides. Perdón por hacer que vengas desde tan lejos, pero realmente espero que puedas venir.

Adjunto en el sobre la invitación. No la pierdas, porque de lo contrario será un poco complicado hacer que te dejen entrar.

Te espero.

Arnold

_(fragmento de una carta fechada al 21 de abril de 2021)_

* * *

**¡Hola!  
No me conocen por aquí. Este es el primer fanfic que escribo de **Hey Arnold!** y, qué raro, no será one-shot. ¿Alguno de ustedes quisiera leerlo?  
Lo que dice el summary es cierto: este no será un fic normal con una narración y tiempo que corre con normalidad y diálogos y todo, sino la presentación de una serie de documentos con los cuales podremos ver la historia de Arnold y, por supuesto, Helga después de su infancia (entre otros, tendré poemas, cartas y fragmentos de diario). ¿Me apoyan? Lo agradeceré infinitamente si ése es el caso.  
Perdón por la cortísima introducción, pero creo que es la más apropiada para comenzar. Espero que alguien esté aquí leyendo. En fin… los dejo.  
¡Que tengan buen día/tarde/noche! ¡Saludos!**


	2. Proyecto 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hey Arnold! y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Craig Bartlett._

* * *

**Piezas por unir**  
_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Proyecto 1**

**...**

**Proyecto 1. **Elabora un pequeño ensayo de 500 palabras titulado "El momento más trascendental de mi infancia".

**Fecha de entrega:** 21 de abril de 2013

**…**

_ ¿Qué clase de instrucción estúpida es ésa? Es la infancia la etapa más trascendental de nuestra vida y, si estamos hablando del momento más trascendental de la infancia (¡de la vida misma, por tanto!), sería una estupidez conformarnos con quinientas míseras palabras. Además, si es de tal importancia para nosotros, ¿por qué no habríamos de hacerlo según nuestros ideales y gustos, sin encasillarnos en órdenes arbitrarias y objetivas? Según tal razonamiento, me parece conveniente que el presente trabajo no cumpla con los requerimientos señalados de extensión ni título. Y no ofrezco disculpas por eso._

** …**

Por Helga Pataki,

"Del rosa descubierto por el rubio"

Podrá decirme un hombre viejo de barba cana y ojos perspicaces escondidos tras gruesos anteojos, que la infancia es la etapa más decisiva de nuestras vidas, de la misma manera en que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día. No lo haga, yo lo sé. Me he adelantado a ese anciano de lentes, pues todo esto lo he sabido desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

Sé que la infancia marca la existencia de las personas porque la mía me marcó de tal manera que difícilmente me reconocería si no la recordara. Sé que la niñez es la raíz más profunda de nuestros miedos, afectos, de nuestra forma de relacionarnos con otros y de nuestra forma de vernos a nosotros mismos. En este aspecto no soy muy distinta a los demás.

No cambiaría aquel periodo de mi vida ni con el chico más afortunado del planeta: ¿qué clase de fortuna sería el no haber conocido nunca a mis amigos de la niñez? A todos ellos, pero a uno en especial.

Conocer a esa persona ha sido la cosa más afortunada que me ha pasado. Ninguna cosa tan trascendental en la vida como la infancia, ninguna cosa tan trascendental en mi infancia como él.

Si bien, es cierto que ya no está a mi lado, también lo es el hecho de que su huella dentro de mí será imperecedera. Fue él como un capullo que me protegía del exterior y dentro del cual crecí y encontré la madurez, No soy una mariposa, pero si no soy una oruga es gracias a él.

Todo comenzó hace 14 años. Será entonces, por ser el inicio de todo, el momento elegido como de mayor trascendencia en mi niñez: cuando lo conocí.

Mi familia, como se espera que sea en la mayoría de los infantes, supone uno de los papeles principales en este suceso. Si no hubiera sido gracias a ellos que tuviera que enfrentarme al peor día de mi corta existencia, probablemente el efecto que tuvo en mí dicho acontecimiento de aquel día no habría sido tan profundo como lo fue y quien sabe cuántas cosas serían ahora diferentes. Pero así fue. Desde el inicio, mis padres me arruinaron el día, haciéndome ver cuán oscura podía ser la vida sin la luz del amor y el cariño, sólo para hacerme comprender más tarde el poder devastador y hermosísimo de la luz brillante escondida en una muestra de afecto y atención.

En mi mundo de oscuridad y ceguera eternas, él fue mi Sol.

No es nada del otro mundo que un niño conozca a una niña y le diga que le gusta su moño rosa, pero es la clase de cosas que, sucediéndonos en las circunstancias correctas, cambian toda una vida. Pues bien, yo tenía tres años cuando cambió mi vida y por más de diez años fui capaz de estar cerca de una persona de tal carácter y tal carisma, que toda mi vida se rigió por la suya, por mi deseo de llamar su atención y de merecerme cada una de sus miradas.

En la mayoría de los casos las personas no adquieren este tipo de motivación sino hasta una edad más madura, pero yo puedo decir que tuve la suerte de encontrarla a tan temprano punto.

Sí, es cierto, depender tan grandemente de una persona es peligroso, puesto que al mismo tiempo que le damos control sobre nuestra vida y la dejamos ser dadora de sonrisas y felicidad, también le damos la oportunidad de ser la fuente de nuestros más terribles llantos y tristezas.

Su nombre es Arnold y mientras estuvo conmigo logró tantas cosas en mí como ninguno: me salvó de la tristeza que me causaba mi familia, me hizo aprender sobre amistad, logró erradicar defectos en mí como egoísmo y apatía, me dio la motivación suficiente para impulsar y pulir todas mis habilidades… todo eso sin mencionar el hecho de que se convirtió, ¡de lejos!, en la persona más especial que fuera y vaya a conocer en lo que me resta de vida.

Dicen que la infancia nos marca de por vida. A eso yo le agregaría el título de "COMPROBADO".

Así que… Señor anciano, cuénteme, ¿también usted conoció a una de estas personas en su infancia? ¿Qué tanto la recuerda y la extraña? ¿Qué tanto puede vivir sin ella?

* * *

**¡Hola!  
****Empiezo con un grandísimo GRACIAS. Por leer esta historia y haberme dejado sus reviews, ¿no quieren hacerlo de nuevo?, je je.  
El documento del día de hoy es ese ensayo. ¿A ustedes no les encargaron uno de estos cuando estaban en clase de Orientación Vocacional o en cualquier otra clase? A mí sí. Imagino que Helga escribiría sobre Arnold. Y ahí quedó la prueba.  
Espero que les haya gustado.  
¡Hasta luego! ¡Saludos!**


	3. La ironía en el olvido

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hey Arnold! y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Craig Bartlett._

_No me pertenece el epígrafe (fragmento de 1984 de George Orwell), tres versos de un soneto de William Shakespeare y tres versos de un poema de José Ángel Buesa._

* * *

**Piezas por unir**  
_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: La ironía en el olvido**

-¡Házselo a Julia! ¡Házselo a Julia! ¡A mí, no! ¡A Julia!  
(George Orwell, _1984_)

domingo 21 de junio de 2011  
3:16 am

Querido Arnold,

Es la tercera vez que empiezo esta carta y no pienso hacerlo de nuevo. Ni siquiera sé si seré capaz de dártela… Más me vale o todo el tormento de esta noche habrá sido en vano.

Bien, Arnold, te preguntarás quién es Julia. Pero déjame preguntarte antes de decírtelo: ¿sabías que odio las ratas? Las odio. Y tú eres el idiota que quiere arrojármelas. Y yo soy Julia. Sí, soy yo.

Vas a irte. ¿Sabes lo mucho que eso me duele? No, no lo sabes. Quizá tú puedas extrañarme a mí, pero por nada en el mundo ese sentimiento se parecerá al dolor con que vas a dejarme. ¿Cómo podré volver a respirar cuando el aire que respiro ya no esté a mi alrededor? ¿Cómo seré capaz de hacer latir a mi corazón cuando lo hayas arrancado de mi pecho? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo mucho, MUCHO, que te amo? No.

Hace doce años te conocí. Y hace doce años que te amo. Las ratas a las que me arrojas comerán mi carne y roerán mis huesos, pero más allá de mis huesos y mi carne y mi corazón arrancado… más allá de mi cuerpo está mi amor por ti. Tal vez no lo entiendas porque siempre has sido la clase de chico que se deja llevar por sus sensaciones y se enamora de las chicas que se ven bien, huelen bien o tienen linda voz; pero el amor, Arnold, va más allá del cuerpo, más allá de lo terrenal y mundano: el amor, _mi _amor, está en un plano totalmente diferente al que ni tú tienes acceso. ¡Pobres y estúpidas ratas, nada podrán contra eso!

Las ratas, Arnold, son los kilómetros que pondrás entre nosotros. Las ratas, Arnold, son también los días que contaré para verte de nuevo.

(Y si te perdiste en la referencia literaria, te aconsejaría que tomaras de tu biblioteca _1984 _de Orwell y ponerte a leer. ¿Sabías que es uno de mis libros favoritos?)

¿Que te olvide? ¿Que sólo porque tú me lo pides sea capaz de olvidar el más grande y puro amor que jamás niña alguna haya sentido? Lo siento, pero esta vez te pasas de ingenuo.

¿Te habías dado cuenta de lo irónica que es la palabra "olvido"? Olvidar algo es… no, ni siquiera sé lo que es. Mira: saber que olvidaste algo presupone recordar ese algo (o que hay un algo ahí) y saber que ya no lo recuerdas. ¿Ves? ¿Acaso eso te suena lógico? Creo que no hay nada más estúpido que eso. El olvido es una cosa bastante incompleta, diría yo, porque para olvidar algo no hay que recordar nada, ese algo debe desaparecer totalmente.

Y tú no vas a desaparecer. Sí, no estarás aquí, estarás a cientos de kilómetros, pero no vas a desaparecer. Además, tu estúpida cabeza de balón se me aparecerá por todos lados, como de costumbre. ¿Cómo se supone que escape de eso?

Arnold, quieres que te olvide y puedo aparentar que lo hago, pero jamás podrá un "por favor" tuyo (ni aun siendo tuyo) hacer que se diluya mi amor por ti en la tormenta de días y distancia que nos separarán. En tres horas estarás tomando un avión que te llevará lejos de mí y yo me quedaré aquí para olvidarte, como me has pedido que haga, pero en ese irónico olvido donde me dices:

Tanto te amo  
que prefiero me entregues al olvido  
a que sufras dolor por recordarme.

Yo te diré:

el corazón me dice que no te olvidaré;  
pero, al quedarme solo, sabiendo que te pierdo,  
tal vez empiezo a amarte como jamás te amé.

Está bien, sé que realmente ninguno de los dos tendremos una batalla con versos de poemas, pero no puedo ponerlo de otra manera.

La idea de que mañana ya no estés aquí es demencial. No volver a ver tus ojos verdes, no mirar más tu cabellera rubia, no adorar la estupidez de tu hermosa y perfecta cabeza de balón…

No te olvidaré, Arnold. No te dejaré de amar. Recuérdalo mientras estés allá.

Hasta luego. Hasta pronto. Hasta siempre, mi dulce y querido Arnold. Hasta que compartas los recuerdos que todo el tiempo me persiguen. Hasta el fin de la pretensión del olvido. Hasta entonces.

Tu siempre devota Helga...

...que te ama.

PD. Alguna vez entreví esta situación cuando estábamos en la primaria. Tal vez, si vuelves, te lo pueda contar.

Pero tendrás que volver.

* * *

**¡Hola!  
No quería tardarme tanto con este capítulo, la carta de Helga a Arnold cuando se va... ¿se va? Me disculpo muchísimo por la tardanza. Al menos espero que les haya gustado.  
Si tienen alguna pregunta pueden decírmela con toda confianza. O queja. O sugerencia. Sobre mi epígrafe, ¿compliqué mucho eso de las ratas?  
*La referencia "cuando estábamos en la primaria" es un poema que, para mi fic, Helga escribió y que subiré en el siguiente episodio. Y como será sólo un poema, un episodio muy corto, lo subiré justo ahora.  
¡Aquí vamos!**


	4. Tú: DulcineaEneasDafne

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hey Arnold! y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Craig Bartlett._

* * *

**Piezas por unir**  
_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Tú: Dulcinea-Eneas-Dafne**

...

¿Huirías de mi lado si te hablara  
y contara el por qué de mi arrebolo?  
¿Serías Dafne si yo como Apolo  
mi amor apasionado confesara?

¿Qué dirías si supieras del ara  
donde todo cuanto tengo te inmolo?  
¿Qué dirías si vieras uno solo  
de los altares en que mi amor para?

Y si me correspondes… un momento…  
y luego te vas como el cruel Eneas  
y yo me quedo sola con mi sufrimiento…

No, prefiero no recibir preseas  
que más tarde correrán con el viento,  
mejor se cien eternas Dulcineas.

...

* * *

**¡Amo escribir sonetos! Y creo que éste quedó bien. Aunque tratar de escribir como Helga es un graaaan reto porque ella es una gran poetisa, en serio, ¡qué envidia!  
Aun así. espero que este pequeño poema les haya gustado. Imagino que el poema, como dice en la carta del capítulo anterior, lo escribió algún día en la primaria. Wow! En la primaria y ya escribía sonetos.  
Debo aclarar que tengo un fallo: en inglés, los sonetos no se escriben así, sino con tres cuartetos y un pareado. En fin, me declaro culpable.  
Menciono a unos cuantos personajes ahí. ¿Los conocen? ¿No? En resumidas cuentas...**

**Apolo, dios griego, se enamoró de Dafne. Le confesó su amor, pero ella lo rechazó. Ella huyó del dios que enamorado la perseguía, hasta que, cansada, le pidió a su padre, un dios también, que la transformara en árbol. Y así Dafne se convirtió el laurel. (Helga=Apolo. Arnold=Dafne)**

**Eneas se enamoró de la reina Dido y Dido se enamoró de Eneas y así vivieron un romance de unos días. Ella le pidió a él que se quedara con ella y juntos reinaran, pero Eneas sabía que su destino estar en otro lugar. Y no se quedó con ella. Así que Dido se suicidó. (Helga=Dido. Arnold=Eneas)**

**Don Quijote es el más extravagante caballero andante del mundo, ja ja. Se convenció de que si quería ser un buen caballero, debía tener una dama a quien amar y dedicar todos sus triunfos. Y escogió a Dulcinea. Pero nunca le dijo lo que sentía y nunca le habló, sólo se quedó en una admiración lejana. (Helga=Quijote. Arnold=Dulcinea)**

**Bueno, esas son las historias resumidas, pero si quieren más información me pueden decir. Y ya me voy, porque ya hice más comentarios que capítulo.  
Espero les haya gustado. ¡Hasta pronto!**


	5. Helga como Helga

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hey Arnold! y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Craig Bartlett._

* * *

**Piezas por unir**  
_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Helga como Helga**

...

¿Por qué no eres más así, buena y amable?  
Porque entonces como Lila serías  
y no quisiera que como ella fueras,  
quiero que seas como Helga;

porque Helga como Lila es diferente a Helga como Helga:  
Helga como Lila es buena,  
Helga como Lila es amable,  
pero no está siendo ella;

y aunque me gusta buena y amable  
no me gusta tanto como mala y desagradable,

porque cuando Helga es como Helga  
y me insulta y me golpea,  
me agrada todavía,  
la quiero de todas maneras.  
...

* * *

**Otro poemita. Pero éste, ¡ta tá!, se lo escribió Arnold a Helga en... mmm, digamos que cuando todavía estaban en la primaria. ¿Por qué le escrbió un poema? No me pregunten, todavía no me doy una idea. **  
**Está escrito así apropósito. Es que, como sabemos, Arnold no es un gran poeta como Helga, de ahí la, emm, falta de genialidad en él. Y, sin embargo, creo que expresa lo que Arnold podría pensar de Helga cuando empieza a gustarle más.**  
**En fin, actualicé rápido porque el capitulillo está corto. Espero tener el siguiente (más largo, promesa) más pronto. **  
**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Saludos!  
****  
**


End file.
